


Mocha?

by Candiieace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Quiet bucky barnes, Shy Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiieace/pseuds/Candiieace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot: Bucky tries to talk to the cute Barista (Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fluff? A curse word here or there.
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever story. I have no Beta so all spelling and grammatical errors are mine and there are probably HEAPS..

Bucky knew he shouldn’t have told Steve about the cute barista at his favourite coffee shop. Now that they knew, he would never be able to just sit and steal a few glances at the girl who made the coffees. No, now he was stuck with both Steve and Sam who wanted to check out the one girl in the world that could make Bucky nervous.

The three entered the coffee shop and the first thing Bucky noticed was that the object of his affection was currently at the register this time and not to the side making the coffees like she usually was. This meant he would have to talk. To her. Form actual words that didn’t make him seem like an idiot. He actually started sweating.

“Hey Guys, What can I get you?” The way she smiled at all three of them had Bucky retreating slightly to the back, shielding himself behind Sam and Steve.

Sam was the first to answer, looking to your name tag and striking up a conversation as if it were no big deal. As if his friend and team mate was currently not pining after you.

“Well, (Y/N). I don’t know about my quiet friend in the back but I would love a double shot espresso. I’m Sam.

Sam and Steve seemed perfectly fine chatting with the Barista, Sam even trying to hit on you which resulted in Bucky clenching his fists. It was that laugh that finally did Bucky in. You sounded like an angel and Bucky was so caught up in his thoughts of how he could make you laugh and smile at him in the same way that he didn’t seem to notice the fact that his two friends had given their orders, and now all eyes were on you.

“And what about you, hun?” (Y/N) was looking at Bucky now, a smile on your face as you waited for an answer. When Bucky didn’t respond straight away, a chuckle passed you lips as you waved you hand in front of his face. “What did you want to order, hun?”

“Oh, umm. Can I just get Mocha … That’s the one with the chocolate in it, isn’t it?”

Steve and Sam were getting a kick out of watching Bucky fumble around you. It wasn’t something that ever happened and they were damn well going to enjoy every second of it and use it to tease him every chance they get.

“Names?”

Steve was the first to chime in. “Just put all the orders under for our pal, Bucky here.” Steve flashing a smile, moving around to squeeze Bucky’s shoulders while Sam stepped to the side to hide the fact he was close to just losing it and laughing out loud.

Your face erupting in a smile that made Bucky turn pink “Bucky? Cute name. Your orders will be up in a few minutes. You’re free to stay and chat if you want or you can sit while I make your drinks.

(Y/N?) Seemed to be only talking to Bucky who looked like a fish out of water with the way his mouth was opening and closing repeatedly.

“Steve and I are going to sit. Buck, you gonna stay and chat to the lovely (Y/N) and you know… Pay” Sam shooting a smirk towards Bucky as he and Steve moved over to the empty tables within earshot of the two of you.

“I never pegged you as a Mocha kind of guy. It’s not your regular order is it? You usually order tea don’t you, when you’re here on Mondays?”

God, the way you tilted your head made Bucky just want to kiss you senseless. But wait, you know what day Bucky comes in? He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips

“You know what day I come in?”

The blush that spread across your face as you bit your bottom lip gave Bucky hope. “I notice lots of things.”

Fuck. He was putty in your hands. Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off you as you finished the drinks, watching your fingers snap the lids into place. Is it wrong that Bucky was actually getting turned on from watching your fingers move around the plastic lids?!

“Order up.” Not breaking eye contact from Bucky, you pass him the drinks. “I’ll see you next time.”

“Yes.” The little chuckle that escaped you had Bucky laugh and shake his head. “You will definitely see me next time.”

“Bye, Bucky.”

“Bye, (Y/N).”

As the three of you left, Steve noticed something written on Bucky’s cup.

“Buck, look.” Steve pointed to the side of the coffee cup where a message was written in perfect script.

‘Same time next week?’ Followed by your phone number. Bucky shot around to look at you and caught the wink you sent his way. Okay, so he can deal with endless teasing if it means he gets to see you again cause holy shit it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like and comment and follow me on Tumblr, verycoolveryunique  
> :)


End file.
